callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
German Military
The German Military is the most prevalent of the antagonist forces in the Call of Duty series, ''and are seen the prime antagonists in ''Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. In story mode of the Call of Duty series the German soldiers' fighting ability differ from the modes, Easy, Medium, Hard, and sometimes even Veteran. Individual German soldiers do not have much strength or stamina in campaign mode so the player character can kill them easily. In Call of Duty 3 a melee grappling mode is enabled at certain points, in which the character must press a certain sequence of buttons in order to fight off an enemy soldier (On the Wii they have to frantically shake the controllers). They wear different uniforms throughout each campaign, each suited to the theater of operations - light brown and tan uniforms for desert warfare or white winter parkas in Russia. Luftwaffe The air branch of the German military is often seen in the form of planes which the player must either shoot down or take cover from, their role in Call of Duty is limited as they are rarely directly confronted. Weapons and Vehicles Guns *Walther P38 *P08 Luger *Kar98k *Gewehr 41 *Gewehr 43 *StG-44 *FG42 *MP40 *MG34 *MG42 *Flammenwerfer 35 Explosives *Panzerfaust *Panzerschreck *Stielhandgranate *FlaK 88 *8 cm GrW 34 *Nebelwerfer 42 Aircraft *Messerschmitt Bf 109 *Junkers Ju 87 *Messerschmitt Me 323 *Junkers Ju 52 *Focke-Wulf Fw 200 *V2 Rocket Vehicles *Kübelwagen *Opel Blitz Truck *SdKfz 2 *Sdkfz 222 *Sdkfz 250 *SdKfz 251 *Horch 1a *Flakvierling *Panzer II *Panzer IV *Panther *Tiger *Tiger II *Elefant German Military Personnel *Heinrich Amsel, Major General (KIA) *Doctor Edward Richtofen, Alive *Doctor Ludvig Maxis MIA, Presumed KIA *Doctor Friedrich Steiner (KIA) Waffen-SS The Waffen-SS was the combat arm of the paramilitary Schutzstaffel, or SS. They are rarely seen, and often indistinguishable from regular soldiers when playing Call of Duty as their uniforms are identical. In Call of Duty: World At War the Allgemeine-SS (Honor Guards) appear in place of the Waffen-SS on the last two levels of the campaign, "Heart of the Reich" and "Downfall". In multiplayer, the Riflemen and Submachine-gunner classes wear Waffen-SS woodland camouflage. In Nazi Zombies all the zombies in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese and Kino der Toten are Allgemeine-SS, as they wear the standard uniforms as well as have the swastika patch on their shoulders. Multiplayer Maps Asylum.jpg|Asylum Breach.jpg|Breach Corrosionscreenshot.jpg|Corrosion Dome.jpg|Dome Downfall MP.jpg|Downfall Nightfire.jpg|Nightfire Outskirts.jpg|Upheaval Revolution.jpg|Revolution Roundhouse.jpg|Roundhouse Seelow.jpg|Seelow Station.jpg|Station Upheaval.jpg|Upheaval Quotes Gallery Call of Duty and United Offensive '' Image:nazi1_1.png| Image:nazi2_1.png| Image:nazi3_1.png| Image:nazi4_1.png| Image:nazi5_1.png| Image:nazi6_1.png| Call of Duty 2 Image:nazi1_2.png Image:nazi2_2.png Image:nazi3_2.png Image:nazi4_2.png Image:nazi5_2.png Image:nazi6_2.png Image:nazi7_2.png Image:nazi8_2.png Image:nazi9_2.png 1306-3.jpg|Two Wehrmacht soldiers in Stalingrad german soldercool.jpg|German soldier german.jpg Call of Duty 3 6099d8449b0d0ed4825f45b964ac9dcd.jpg call-of-duty-3-screenshot-_16.jpg Call of Duty: World at War Image:Wehrmacht1.png|A Wehrmacht Officer firing a MP40. Image:Wehrmacht2.PNG|A Wehrmacht soldier. Image:Wehrmacht3.PNG|A High ranking Wehrmacht Officer. File:Faction German.png|Multiplayer icon. CoDWaW 2010-08-17 15-59-30-70.jpg|A German trooper firing the MP40. File:WehrmachtTR.png|Wehrmacht and SS soldiers defending the Third Reich. 1 massacre.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier killing Russians with his MP40. HiRes 198.jpg|A German Soldier in Stalingrad. A German sniper.png|A Wehrmacht sniper. A German assault man.png|A German Rifleman. German in Stalingrad.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier in Stalingrad. 400px-CoDWaWMP403.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier firing an MP40. 400px-CoDWaWKar98k2.jpg|A Wehrmacht soldier being shot. Call of Duty: Black Ops The German military makes an appearance in the flashback mission "Project Nova". File:BOnazi.png|Two German soldiers from Project Nova. Surrendering German.jpg|Surrendering German. Němci.jpg|German soldiers engaged in combat. Germans Black Ops.jpg|German soldiers from Project Nova. Trivia *The German military has been antagonists in nearly all of the ''Call of Duty games in which they are featured. *In the mission Hostage! in Call of Duty 3, all the enemies belong to the Feldgendarmerie. Their uniform differ from the standard by wearing Feldgendarmerie on the cuffs and Feldjägerkorps on the gorgets. *At the end of a victorious multiplayer match when playing as the Wehrmacht in Call of Duty: World at War, during the Königgratzer Marsch, Hitler can be heard saying "Vor uns liegt Deutschland. In uns marschiert Deutschland. Und hinter uns, kommt Deutschland!" (translates to "Germany lies before us. Germany marches within us. And Germany follows us!"). *Multiplayer and campaign character models of the Wehrmacht in Call of Duty: World at War look somewhat ragtag and dirty. This is possibly because World at War is a much darker game than other Call of Duty installments, or because the German Military was deprived of resources during the last weeks of World War Two, in which most of Call of Duty: World at War takes place. *Although the team name says Wehrmacht, the models for the rifleman and submachine gunner for multiplayer in Call of Duty: World at War are actually Waffen-SS due to the distinctive woodland camouflage uniforms and swastika patch. *The model for the German soldiers in Call of Duty: Black Ops is the same one used for the basic winter Wehrmacht Trooper (white coat with a black helmet, goggles, and ammo pouches) in Call of Duty 2. *Despite certain weather conditions, most German troops in Call of Duty: World at War will always have short or rolled-up sleeves, except for some soldiers in Downfall, who appear to have long sleeves while fighting in the Reichstag. *Some of the German soldiers in Call of Duty 2 bear the decal of the Spanish Blue Division on their helmet, which would imply that they are actually Spanish; however, it is unknown if this is true, or merely a stylistic choice by the game's designers. *In the World at War version of the Nazi Zombies map "Nacht Der Untoten", Der Koniggratzer Marsch can be heard from the radio. For unknown reasons it is removed from the Black Ops version. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the German soldiers have a similar face to Edward Richtofen. Category:Factions Category:Eastern Front Category:Enemies